wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Red Mountain
The Red Mountain - Prologue It was when the five dragonets where born when the new prophecy was starting to become of itself. It all started with a NightWing that's name was Eclipse. She had a vision of the dragonets cheering with an unknown SandWing. But who were those others helping them? There was a SkyWing, his scales as dark as glowing lava. Another, an IceWing with a crooked horn and eyes as purple as the biggest mountain in the sunrise. They were meant to help them. When Eclipse kept thinking of the five chosen ones, alone, choosing the queen themselves, they would fall to the floor, with a red river next to them.... Finally one stormy day, Eclipse told some dragons in the Talons that now the prophecy needed to be true. She told Cirrus and an Icewing and a Skywing named Jet. "Go find the eggs matching this description- the Icewing egg has to be pure white. Not a scratch on it. You can see your reflection in it. The Skywing egg, it has to be gray. Not pale or like the moon. Gray like a stormy sky. Like today. Go now! It must be fulfilled!" The 2 dragons lifted off into the sky, leaving Eclipse behind. Please. Come back. The dragonets need help. '' As well as Eclipse, she went to go fly off to get the NightWing egg, which she would get herself. Ch.1 Moonshine leaped away from Red, fleeing from his attacks. Battling with Red and Ember was the best thing Moonshine did. She loved the way how they didn't literally try to kill the opponent like how Cirrus and Jet did. She dodged Red's attacks and leaped under Ember. She slid too far and rammed into the wall. Then Jet came into view and started scowling. "Moonshine, this isn't play time. Real dragons don't just slide underneath another dragon without attacking! Fight!" Jet's orange scales were burning right into Moonshine's eyes as she glared at him. Cirrus came into the tunnel, and notified them that it was time to study. "We should study ''How to help the dragonets!" Ember said. "It's not time yet. If it is time they need help soon, Eclipse will tell us, to tell you." Cirrus replied "Then let's study How to go to sleep," Red said lazily. They studied the rest of the day and at night, Moonshine couldn't sleep. She always wanted to go outside and explore and help the 5 dragonets. She has gone outside, but only near the lake which their cave was underneath. "I wish we can escape here! I want to really get out of here! We are here to help dragons! Not to be kept here!" Moonshine complained. "Well your whining isn't goning to help. Now go to bed or ill feed you to the CaveWings." Cirrus mocked. "Cavewings don't exist." Moonshine replied. "Go to bed too, Red and Ember." Ch.2 "Red! Ember! wake up!!!!!" Moonshine shook the two awake. She ran to the boulder that covered the ceiling, which was the only way out. "I found out how to escape!" "What?" Ember said. "ok, heres the plan: Red, you go and dig around the boulder. Ember, you go and steal the key around Jet's neck." Moonshine explained. "I'll go help Red." Ember ran off, to Jet's sleeping cave. Red and Moonshine were digging a spot near the boulder. Ember looked around and saw Jet sleeping soundly, but loudly. How do I steal the key? ''Ember wondered. She got the stretchy string and pulled it as far as it would go. She breathed a small spurt of fire and the key was seperated from the rope and Ember ran off. Moonshine and Red already dug a hole just big enough to go through beneath the boulder. "What about the key?" Ember asked. "We hide it so Jet and Cirrus thinks they lost it, and wouldn't know if we took it and used it after we do use it." Moonshine explained. "Ok let's use it now." Red said. On top of the boulder was a stone plat with a keyhole there. Red put the key in and opened it. After it clicked, he dug a hole in the ground and hid it there and flew back up. Moonshine opened the stone door, and they smelled their first gust of fresh air. Ch. 3 It was nighttime, and you couldn't see anything, but Moonshine looked around and yelled, "WOO HOO!!!!" She leaped around the lake and dived in. She swam around and didn't care about the wierd looks Red and Ember were giving her. "Let's go fly around!" Red said and grinned. "It's still light outside." He looked up at the gray-ish bluish sky. "Wait." Ember said. She was covering the hole they made with a rock. "We should cover this." After that, they took off into the sky. Thy haven't really flown before, but they tried it in the cave. Ember had knocked over Jet's favorited sculptor of his father. They haven't tried it since. Red zoomed past them, his giant wings beating fast. He didn't notice the black object in front of him until, ''BOOM! The two dragons collided in midair. Moonshine ran into Red, with Ember after her. They all crashed in the trees. Moonshine went up immediately and looked at the black object. A red line of scales went down his side. He had a blue-green mane and tail tuft, with a animal hide bag on his side. It was a SwiftWing. Ch.4 "Oh urg." ''he said. "Three Moons! He's waking up!" Red said. "Uh... guys, we should go... he might send us in!" Ember said. "Where?" Moonshine asked, tilting her head at Ember. "To their KINGDOM! Obviously! Do you want to be prisoners?" Ember hissed. "Oh NO!" Red said, and pounced into a thicket of bushes. Moonshine and Ember followed him. The SwiftWing looked around, confused. "Ok! I know you're out there!" he said. His gaze was fierce, but his stance was clumsy, his claws at awkward angles, his tail curling between his legs. He actually didn't look hard to fight. Moonshine bravely steeped out of the bushes. "What are you doing!?" Red asked. She ignored them and looked at the SwiftWing. As he got up, Moon studied him. In the gray, overcast sky, she noticed he was bigger than her. ''Well, of course he's bigger. I'm still barely a dragonet. ''she thought. The pure black SwiftWing glared at them. It looked like he tried to be scary, but after a while, he sighed and sat down. "Are you- a SwiftWing?!" Ember asked. "They're said to be extinct! This is so '''exciting!'" The dragon tilted his head at them. "I am a SwiftWing." Red looked suspiciously at him. He whispered to Moon: "Careful. What if they don't trust the prophecy?!" The sun slowly came up, and the sky grew a cloudy grey. Moonshine could now see the SwiftWing better. He had a brownish mane. "I'm sorry for my dirtiness." he said sheepishly. "I'll go wash up." He jumped into the river and cleaned himself quickly. Now that he came out, Moonshine could see, his mane was teal, and he didn't have brown-black scales. They were perfect, polished black. His green eye seemed to glow. An uneasiness struck Moon, and she blushed. Moon was in shock. Just seeing the Queen of SwiftWings, just like that? Dawn was coming. Starbolt's electric green eyes locked on Red's. "Who are they?!" "I just found them here...," Regen explained "Did you get the message?" Starbolt asked instead. "Yes," Regen said rustling in his bag. He got out a scroll and handed it to Starbolt. "Thank you," she said. "And come back so we can talk." Starbolt added, and flew off. Moonshine stared at Regen when she heard rustling in a tree. The Skywing snickered at Moonshine, and snorted a lick of flame. "You do 'know he has no interest in you, IceWing," She laughed, flicking her wings. Moonshine looked up at her. "Who are you?" She asked incredulously. "Me? I'm Mach, the greatest dragon ever to be born on this planet!" The Skywing smiled, not an ounce of warmth in it. Moonshine felt as if this gold and orange SkyWing's presence had immediately made her angry. She kicked the tree the SkyWing was sitting in. Mach flew down, her giant wings wacking Moon. "Don't underestimate me, IceWing," She gave a sly smile. "Like I said, he doesn't feel the same for you." Regen looked around, and noticed Moonshine's feeling. "Uh...." Mach continued. "I'll be off. I hope I ''don't ''run into you again. If I do..." Moonshine hissed. "OOOOO. I'm scared!" Mach said slyly. She opened her overly giant wings and flew off like lighting, in the wink of an eye. "That evil lizard!" Moon said. She turned around. Regen was looking in his bag of stuff. Red and Ember talking about stuff. "Umm.... no what?" "We should.... go to SkyWing Kingdom!" Red said proudly. "No! That is a terrible idea." Ember told Red. "I know a ''very interesting place!" Regen interrupted. "Where?" Moon asked. "FlameWing Volcano. It is a highly active place, with lava and stuff. I am going to go write scrolls over there anyway." Regen explained. "You can come, I guess." He shrugged. "Let's go off!" Ember said joyously. The 4 dragons flew off south off to a new adventure! Ch. 5 "I'm tired." whined Red. "Then lets go camp for the night." Regen said. It was dark and trees still surrounded them, casting dark shadows on them. They went to sleep as soon as they closed their eyes. . . . Ember woke to the sounds of thumping. Her ears pricked up. Thump Thump Thump "''What was that?!" she said to the others. "ZZZZZ" Then Red got up. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah," Ember said. ''Thump Thump Thump Moon sat up. Then Regen. THUMP THUMP THUMP! A gray dragon crashed though the trees. Breathing purple fire everywhere. "AHHHHH!!!!" Moonshine leapt onto Ember. The 4 scrambled away from the threat. The dark sky got a little lighter. Kind of gray. When she looked at the threat, now looking for them, she saw he was gray, with some kind of symbol on his side. 3 triangles. 2 on the bottom, 1 on the top. "Demise," breathed Regen. "Who?!" Red asked and ran. Moon leapt into a tree and hid herself in the leaves. Red ran into a thick bush, and dug a hole and stuck his head in it. Ember dug a deep hole and leapt inside it. Regen turned around and stood behind a tree. He dug in his bag and got a rock, and through it far away. Demise's ears pricked up and he slid toward the sound. Regen came over and said, "Come on!". Everyone followed him until they were sure they at least 10 miles away. Ch.6 "So... tired..... ugh." said Ember. "Who was that!?" Red and Moon asked at the same time. "Demise! The Night Stalker." he said while looking at the sun coming up. "He comes only at night. If he sees you, he'll always find a way to get you. . ." Regen's voice trailed off. "I don't want to run into him again." Moonshine shivered. The thought of a curse like that made her scales crawl. Who would do something like that? "Well, I have to go off." Regen said. "It was nice to meet you." He spread his teal wings. "Where?" Red asked, slightly annoyed when he saw the disappointed look on Moonshine's face. "Uh.. SwiftWing Kingdom." He said. "I didn't get that scroll for Starbolt. . . but, oh well!" "Can we go with you?" Moon asked. "What?" Rustle Rustle. Mach the SkyWing came out from the bushes. "Awww..." Mach snickered. Moonshine's pale pale grey scales became slightly red. "Want to go with your boyfriend to his kingdom?" In a terrible imitation of Moon's voice, she said: '' Regen's stripe is red'' '' Nothing on him is blue'' '' Did you know, I love YOU?' Removed Historical Periods Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)